Otherworld Blessing in Disguise
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: During a fight, in which Ichigo kicks major hollow but, Kyo and Yuki Sohma are in complete awe of what they see. But humans shouldn't be able to see Shinigami, right? What happens when Ichigo and the gang discover the Sohma secret and more? Things Happen.


Me: Alright so I figured I'd try my hand at a crossover

Yuki: Are you sure that's safe, I mean it is you after all...

Me: Hey I resent that!

Ichigo: I think you were meant to...

Me: B..b...but that's so mean!

Orihime: Ichigo, I think you're going to make her cry!

Me: As if! (punches Ichigo in the face)

Ichigo: What the hell was that for!

Me: For being such a jerk....

Yuki: (tries to sneak away for starting it all)(Doing it ninger style)

Me: Oh no you don't! (grabs him and throws him in a closet with Kyo)

Kyo: What the hell did I do!!!!! (claws at the closet door)

Me: Sorry Meow, Meow, but you're the only one Yuki would see being locked in a closet with as a punishment

Yuki: Oh hell no! (starts clawing at door too)

Orihime: ^-^;

Ichigo: I'll take a beating over that, I got off lucky...

Me: (evil Glint) oh really....

Ichigo: (gulps)

Me: (throws him in another the closet with Grimmjow)

Ichigo: Oh Shit!

Grimmjow: Quit being such a wimp Shinigami!

Me: Yeah I can always manage to throw Shinji and Urahara into the mix

Urahara: oh how droll that would be, don't you agree? (waves fan kind of gay like)

Me: Uh...yeah sure...-.-; whatever...

Closet: (loud banging sounds, screams, and funny yet scary moan are heard, followed by a knocking sound)

Me: (hides behind Uryu and Hatori) uh...go ahead Renji, answer it...

Renji: You have got to be shitting me....

Hatsuharu: (answers it)(looks at me with same bored face) It's for you...

Me: (open the closet to see a hole in my closet wall and a ticking time bomb) Holy Shit!

Renji: Yay, we're doomed!

Me: Gah!(kicks the bomb with strength brought on by fear)

Bomb: (flies off and smacks a bickering Ichigo and Grimmjow in the head and explodes)

Me: Well that takes care of that...

Hatori: Don't you have a story to be writing?

Me: Oh yeah...

Kyo: (breaks down closet door) Now why did you have to go and remind her of that?

Me: (punches him) The hell man, you broke my closet!

Kyo: (is now unconscious)

Me: (sighs) anyway...(pushes Momiji and Hanataro up)

Momiji: Alexius-San does not own Fruits Basket in any way shape or form, including me!

Hanataro: However she is does own her own made up characters and fictional ideas

Me: (Applauds) Yes, true, true...T-T How sad...(gives Momiji candy and Hanataro an energy pill)

Renji: Thank god...

Me: What was that?

Renji: O.O......uh nothing....

Me: That's what I thought.....anyway.....let's see I've decided to explain some things at the end of this chapter so the + at the end will tell all......so anyways....(pushes Tohru and Rukia up)

Rukia: I have mastered your speak....so let's get this party started!

Tohru: On with the show!

Me: Well that took forever...-_-;

_'thought'_

"speak"

(my slightly strange out of nowhere comment)

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Otherworld Blessing in Disguise**

Chapter 1: What the Animal Senses

"God Damn it you damn rat! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kyo shouted as he chased his slender cousin out of their house. He growled as Yuki completely ignored him and continued walking in the direction of town.

"What there is to look at leaves much to be desired you stupid cat." Yuki all but hissed at the scarlet tempered teen as he kept walking down the path. He dodged a heavy blow that he had anticipated and watched as his cousin stumbled forward and ran head on into a tree. He ignored the orange haired boy completely as he stepped off the path and into town. Kyo just stood up unfazed and brushed himself off before quickly chasing after the rat cursed.

"You damned rat I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" he shouted. He ran forward to slam his face into the boys face, but stopped as a heavy chill ran up his spine+. He watched as the same feeling ran through Yuki, as an identical shiver racked his body. Then, off to the left a slight distance away, an explosion blasted through the somewhat peace of before. The two teens looked at each other with large, shocked eyes before running off as fast as they could. That was in the direction of the building that Tohru worked at, and they both wanted to make sure she was safe.

-----------------------------------------------------

Rukia held a hand to her mouth in an attempt to block the smoke from disturbing her breathing. It failed as she coughed up a storm, watching as the gray clouds began to disapate. She looked around at all the civilians staring in awe at what appeared to them to be a random exploded building. However, the fact that there was an orange haired teen in a shinigami uniform fighting a large hollow, proved that it was not random. It only meant that the humans couldn't see all the action. The only other creatures that gave any indication of knowing what was happening were a dog and a little boy that were cowering behind a huge chunk of debris. Rukia looked up at the battle scene again in time to see the hollow disappear and reappear behind the teen again to fast for the teens senses.

"Ichigo, behind you!" she shouted as she watched the teen respond. She was too preoccupied in the battle to notice the two teens that had just shoved their way to the front of the crowd. Unlike the others that were all staring at the base of the now destroyed building, they were watching the battle that no one else seemed to be noticing at all as though it wasn't happening.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo asked in a loud yell, trying to talk over the battle that no one else could see or hear. Yuki didn't have an answer, but an old man behind them leaned in and talked in their ear.

"That building over there just exploded out of nowhere. Apparently there was an accidental gas leak and it went up." he said, before leaning back and talking to another old man. Kyo looked at Yuki in confusion. The old man didn't mention the fact that there was a huge floating monster getting it's as kicked by and orange haired guy with a big ass sword, while a girl, a boy, and a dog watched.

"No one else can see it?" Yuki asked, even though both of them already knew the answer. Soon people began to move on, becoming bored with what seemed to be a now dead scene. Eventually only Yuki and Kyo stood there, watching the scene until the orange haired man cut through the creatures face and winning. It was at that moment that the object of their previous concern came running up to them, apparently not being able to see the scene as well.

"Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun you're alright. I was worried that you got hurt on your way here!" she called out, passing right by the girl and stopping in front of the two teens. She leaned over and gasped for breath as she held onto her knees.

"We're alright Honda-san. We just came to make sure you're all right." Yuki said, earning a feh from Kyo. Tohru smiled at them and straightened up.

"I'm fine. The person who owns the building I work in let all of us off early because of the explosion. He said that the surrounding area will be crowded and he doesn't want us to have trouble getting home." she said. The two boys only paid half attention as they watched the orange haired boy and the girl talk to the boy and the dog as they knocked them on the head with the butt of the guy's sword. Tohru noticed their attention was behind and she turned around, only to find nothing but the destroyed building behind her.

"What is Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun?" she asked with innocent eyes. Yuki smiled as Kyo shook his head.

"It's nothing Honda-san." Yuki told him. Kyo snorted, but didn't say anything about what the two had seen.

"Whatever, let's go." he said, grabbing onto Tohru's wrist and dragging her off to the path in the woods. Tohru caught Yuki's wrist and soon was leading the too off at a slight run, eager to get home and cook them a delicious dinner.

----------------------------------------------------

"Good job Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she watched the substitute shinigami slice Zangetsu through the hollows mask and releasing its soul. Ichigo landed on the ground with a loud thump and walked over to her.

"Thanks. Looks like everyone got bored with an exploding building." he said, noticing that the earlier crowd was gone. Rukia shrugged.

"Yeah, but humans get bored with what they can't really see. Come on we got work to do." she said, pointing to the little boy and his dog. The two crouched lower behind the debris and whimpered.

"Hey, it's alright kid. We just wanna send you to the soul society." Ichigo said, obviously not good with children as the boy cowered even more at his face.

"Don't worry, it's beautiful place." Rukia said as she stomped on Ichigo's foot for scaring the kid. Ichigo held back a howl of pain and a few choice cuss words as he knelt down to pet the dog.

"Yeah, it's a place where you can run around and play without having to worry about anyone attacking you." he said gently. The boy stepped forward.

"Really?" he asked in a quiet voice. Ichigo smiled and ruffled his hair in an un-Ichigo like manner.

"Yeah." he said, standing up straight. The boy nodded and Ichigo pressed his sword but to the boys head and sent him on his way. Then he did the dog and the two spirits were set free. Rukia watched with a smile, but it faded away as she turned around and noticed that two teenage boys were watching her from over a young girls shoulders. She frowned as she watched them run off. Ichigo noticed her frown and saw what it was for.

"You don't think they saw us, do you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, humans can't see shinigami. They were probably just staring at the rubble." she said, waving her hand in front of her face. Ichigo shrugged and walked over to an exact copy of himself that had been sitting on the steps of a nearby building during the fight.

"Alright cone, give me back my body." he said. The copy just sighed in relief at not having to be him anymore.

"Yeah yeah." it said as it coughed up a small green ball. The body went limp and silent. Ichigo shrugged and got back into his own body. He then picked up the ball and placed it into a lion like teddy bear and watched as it began moving in his tight grip.

"Gah, let go! I can't breathe!" it shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and dropped the bear onto the hard ground, listening as it made an oomph sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuki and Kyo sat facing each other at the table as they waited for Tohru to finish cooking dinner in the kitchen. Yuki looked up at Kyo, unwilling to ask the first question about what they had both seen earlier. Luckily he didn't have to as the cat cursed opened his mouth first.

"What was that thing we saw earlier?" Kyo asked quietly, he didn't want Tohru to over hear them. Yuki just shook his head. He didn't really know what was going on, but he did have some idea as to what some of it was.

"I don't know, but that man was a soul reaper." he told his crimson eyed cousin. Kyo just snorted.

"How the hell do you know that you bastard?" he asked. Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you, you stupid cat, I happen to have a brain. I actually read those things called books the teacher handed us on lore and legends." he all but hissed. Kyo growled at him and reached over the table to grab him by his shirt collar.

"You damn rat, you wanna fight?" he growled. He would have taken it further, but Tohru had chosen that moment to enter the room, carrying a tray full of food and followed by Shigure.

"Dinners ready!" she called out as she served every member of the household before she served herself. Both teens smiled at her and began to eat, leaving off their previous arguments n order to make her happy. However, being the ever snoop that he is, Shigure could sense that something was amiss. All he could do for now though was eat happily and watch over his two young cousins.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sighed in comfort as he stepped from the shower. The steam slowly dissipated as he turned off the water. He took a towel and lightly dried himself. Then he wrapped it around his waist and opened the door. He crossed the hall and entered his own room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He then finished drying himself off and threw the towel on the floor. He rummage through his dresser and pulled on a pair of black boxers and a tank top. He flopped himself down on the bed and let out another sigh.

"That's better." he said, closing his eyes in comfort.

"Talking to yourself eh, Strawberry-kun?" a voice asked from nowhere. Ichigo jumped from his bed and landed on his ass on the floor. He looked up into the face of a young girl who was sitting in his open window. She had long silver hair with pink bangs and two long pink streaks hanging over her shoulders. She wore the traditional Shinigami uniform and had a sword resting on her back. She was smiling a big smile that reflected amusement in her large brown eyes.

"What the hell did I tell you about coming in through people's windows you pervert, and don't call me that?" Ichigo shouted, dragging himself to his feet and brushing off imaginary dust. (As if Ichigo would have a dirty floor) The girl in the window just giggled.

"Relax; I'm only one of the new shinigami posted in the areas around Karakura town+. Normal people can't see me looking in through their windows, though that would be entertaining with newlyweds. Well if you don't like strawberry-kun, how about Berry-kun, neh?" she said, observing the orange haired boy.

"What the fuck? You pervert! What the hell is it with people and calling me fruity names?" Ichigo cried out in defeat as he gave up and plopped himself down in the chair by his desk, blushing furiously at her words. He flipped the lamp on and put his head in his hand. The girl leapt down from the window and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Aw, don't worry. It's only cause you're cute Ichi-kun." she said, giggling as he batted her hand away and groaned. He shook his head and looked up at her.

"Wait, why are you here for anyway? Don't you have a town to be looking after?" Ichigo asked her. The girl just shrugged as she did a kind of spinning dance and flopped down on the bed, where Ichigo had previously been and wished to return to.

"But it's so boring. Nothing ever happens in my district+. Besides, Yusei is too busy with his own district to care about what I do. He's too strict for his own good if you ask me." she said with a bored tone, waving her left hand slowly at Ichigo. Suddenly a shadow appeared across the room.

"Oh really?" another voice asked. The girl laughed nervously as she and Ichigo both turned to the window to see a boy standing in it. He was pale with long black hair and light gray eyes. He also wore the shinigami uniform and his sword was holstered at his hip.

"Oh, Yusei, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to be in Karakura tonight." the girl said nervously. Yusei stepped down off the window as Ichigo pretended to work on homework.

"Really? Because I fully expected you to be here Ai. Shouldn't you be getting back to your own district?" he asked, leaning in towards Ai and raising an eyebrow. Ai just laughed a little more.

"Really, then you should have brought a cake cause I'm bored." she said. Ichigo had to put the back of his hand to his mouth in order not to laugh out loud. Yusei just shook his head and pointed to the window.

"Just get back to work already." he said. Ai nodded as she stepped onto the windowsill. Yusei stepped onto it beside her to make sure she left.

"Yes ma'am, I mean slave driver, er I mean sir." she said as she saluted him and then disappeared. Yusei shook his head and sighed as he heard Ichigo burst out into a loud fit of laughter, before he too disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a very delicious dinner Miss Honda." Yuki said as he helped clear away the table and put the dishes in the sink. His spirits lifted as he saw Tohru smile and blush at his compliment.

"Oh it was nothing, really Sohma-kun." She said, blushing like crazy as she began the dishes. Yuki shook his head.

"No it was superb." he said, wishing to make the girl very proud of herself. Kyo snorted, thinking that the rat was sucking up just a little too much. Yuki glared at the cat. Kyo just made a face at him and went to take his seat on the porch just outside the open kitchen window. He and Shigure were waiting for the others, seeing as how it was Tohru's idea to sit together outside and share an American dessert that she had bought from the store. They were only waiting for her to finish up the dinner dishes so they could do it together.

"The night sky is so beautiful; don't you think so Kyon-kichi?" Shigure asked, knowing full well that the name Ayame had given Kyo would piss the teen off. He was answered with a deep growl.

"It was, until you opened your fat mouth." Kyo said through gritted teeth. He listened as Yuki opened the door and walked past him to take a seat on the other side of the dog cursed.

"My, my is that anyway to talk to you dearly beloved cousin who has sheltered you and cared for you in sickness and in health?" Shigure asked, feigning hurt behind a hand fan. Kyo jumped up and grabbed the fan, crushing it in his hand and throwing it away.

"What the hell you sound like we're married you perverted dog! Besides all I see is a man who gets off on writing porn!" he shouted in full agitation. Yuki watched from the other side of their cousin. He saw no need to interrupt, after all the cat was just as perverted for thinking that way in the first place as well. All three men stopped when they heard the door open again and the fast paced steps of their female housemate as she ran around and came into view with a tray of hot desserts.

"Ok everybody. I have some hot donuts that I bought today. They're all the way from America." she said as she ran towards them. However, being the klutz that she is, she tripped over a crack in the porch. Shigure, being the gentle that he is and hoping to cop a feel, went to catch her. However, due to the curse, things didn't turn out to well. Tohru lost her grip on the tray, but luckily Kyo caught it. Only the force of the catch knocked him into Yuki, who fell off the porch. This made Tohru gasp and reach out in mid-fall, trying to catch him somehow, which made her hug Shigure and thus transforming him into a dog. Everyone just kind of sat there in a stupor. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all had sweatdrops hanging from their heads as they all had 'oh crap' looks on their faces.

_'Shit, she's gonna cry!'_ Kyo thought to himself as he clutched at the tray in his hands. He was to worried about Tohru to notice the death glare that Yuki was giving to his back.

_'That stupid cat! How dare he make miss Honda cry? When this is all over I swear I will force feed him leaks until he can no longer breath. That bastard won't have the need to father children when I'm done with him.' _Yuki thought to himself evilly. He was not a happy camper at the moment.

_'Why do I get the feeling that my house is suddenly in danger. Poor Tohru, she worked hard on those desserts. Oh, Kyo saved them, but s\doesn't want them. I wonder if I can just sneak a couple dozen when no one's looking.' _was all that Shigure could think of through his mumble of a brain. All three looked up to see that Tohru had her head bent down sadly.

"I'm sorry, I ruined everything." she said, blaming herself as usual. All three leapt forward a little, but didn't get to close in case of another poofing incident.

"No it's not you idiot." Kyo shouted his usual words. Yuki rolled his eyes, but dismissed it for now.

"It's never your fault miss Honda." he assured her.

"Yes, I'm sure those donuts will be delicious if Kyo ever decides to share them." Shigure put in, trying his best to calm the girl down. Tohru smiled and wiped the trace amounts of tears from her eyes. She closed her eyes quickly as Shigure suddenly poofed back naked.

"oops." he said as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Kyo put the tray down and both he and Yuki hit the man soundly.

"Pervert, put some clothes on!" Kyo shouted. As Shigure put back on his clothes, Tohru passed donuts to Kyo and Yuki. They both took a bite and thanked Tohru for them. Just as Shigure went to grab one a huge shiver ran through his spine. He watched as the same happened to his two cousins. He looked up into the sky to see a faint light over the trees.

"I wonder what that could be?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. At the sight of the light Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. The same feeling as before had just washed over them and Shigure, could it be the same thing that happened before to? Both boys nodded to each other and turned to Tohru and Shigure, who were now staring at the light.

"We'll go see what it is. You two stay here." Kyo said, standing to his feet and not really believing that he just agreed to go investigate with Yuki. Tohru moved forward.

"But it could be dangerous, maybe I should go with you." she asked in her sweet voice with her big eyes. Yuki shook his head.

"No, you stay here with Shigure and make sure he doesn't eat all of the desert before we get back." he told her reassured. She nodded and smiled as the two jumped off the porch.

"Oh how mean young Yuki can be. Come lovely Tohru, let's go inside and contact Hatori and Ayame about this latest development." Shigure said as he led the confused girl inside when they could no longer see the running forms of their two other housemates.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A long distance away, beyond the borders that divide Karakura town and other districts, Ai crouched on the safety railing of a ten story building. It was the last building before the woods that surrounded her district+. She surveyed the area silently before returning to her pouting session.

"Stupid Yusei, making me come back here. It's not like a hollow's just gonna pop right out of the blue. They all attack Karakura town, why occupy these areas if we're not gonna see any action. Who said he could be the boss, just because he's assigned the closest to the action. I bet he wouldn't be so high and mighty if I let it slip about what he did with Hanataro. It would knock him down a peg, but that would hurt flower-chan!" she ranted, contradicting herself when it came to her best friend and revenge. She was so preoccupied with her conversation that she didn't notice the faint light that had appeared off in the distance ten minutes ago, near the other side of her district, had just gone out. She also didn't notice the two teens that had exited the woods and run off in its direction either.

"Damn it all! I swear I will get you back Yusei, just you wait." She shouted to no one, as if they could hear her anyway. After her threat of finality she became silent again. That was when she noticed a slight shift in pressure and looked around. She reached into the folds of her uniform and pulled out a round, blue device, her hollow tracker. She flicked it open and stared at the screen. Sure enough there was a light red dot accompanied with a very faint beeping sound. She flicked the device closed and put it away.

"Ok, I take it back. Hollows randomly attack some places other than Karakura town. But Yusei is still a jerk!" she said, cracking her knuckles before taking a running start and jumping off the building's roof into the night to kick some hollow ass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In another town, just beyond another part of the Karakura town border, Yusei was looking at his own Hollow detector. It was mostly peaceful, except for the small dot that was blinking in the far corner. There was no beeping, indicating that it was out of his district. He looked away from the device and in the directing that the dot was showing. He sighed as he closed his tracker. The hollow was appearing in Ai's district, just outside of his district.

"That girl is always getting into trouble." he said to himself as he shook his head. He looked around at his surrounding area before walking off in the opposite direction of the hollow. His friend was on her own this time. He couldn't leave his district.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's this way you damn rat!" Kyo shouted behind him as he turned left. Yuki rolled his eyes as he switched from his original right direction to follow his cousin.

"And how the hell do you know that you stupid cat!" he called back, never losing his calm. Kyo snorted at him.

"Instincts, the chills get stronger the closer we get." he shouted back. Yuki growled. It was true, the longer they went in this direction the faster the chills came, which meant the cat was right and they were getting closer. Like hell he'd ever admit it to that stupid idiot though. The road ended and they found themselves staring down a slope at a playground. There a was a little running around and screaming as another one of those huge beasts from before chased after her. Both boys froze in their spots as they watched in sickened wonder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai heard the screams even before she got to the park. She picked up her pace, having not really even tried to attempt to master the art of shunpo, and started racing over anything that could give her a kick boost. She reached back and unsheathed the sword that was on her back and pulled the blade to her side. Another scream was heard, followed by a loud crashing.

_'Damn it! I had better not be late!'_ she shouted to herself in her mind. Suddenly, as she turned a corner, an old man appeared out of nowhere. She screamed and dodged him. Of course she could have just gone through him, seeing as how she was different+, but going through an old guy just felt wrong.

_'Stupid Grandpa, watch where you're going!' _she shouted in her head even though it didn't help anything. She put herself back on track and ran faster. Suddenly her path ended as the road led off into a bunch of trees with a large box in front of them. She jumped up onto the box and pushed herself off as hard as she could, flinging herself through the trees and into the park. She was just in time to see the hollow attempt to bite the little spirit that had been in the park. She twisted around in the air, shifting her aim, and landed a heavy kick to the hollows face.

"Hey you, big, weird and ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ai shouted, before suddenly realizing that the hollow was at least twice her size.

_'Shit!'_ she screamed in her head as the hollow shifted its attention from the girl and came rushing at her. She narrowly dodged a head on attack as she swung her Zanpaku'to at the hollow. It just bounced off the claw that came to meet it. Ai scrambled to her feet as the hollow went to bite the ground where she had been a moment before.

"What's wrong girly, can't take on little old me?" the hollow asked in a voice that sounded like a mixture of shattering glass and squealing tires. Ai shivered as the sound rooted her to the spot. Something was wrong. What the hell had this hollow done to her? She cried out as the hollow raked a clawed finger down her back as she stood there motionless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Yuki watched as the thing went to bite the girl. They were severely shocked when they saw a young woman appear from out of the trees and kick the thing into the ground. They were relieved when the girl said something to distract the thing and help the girl escape. Kyo snorted a laugh as his finely tuned ears heard what the girl had called the monster+. Yuki could not hear that far away, so he knelt down to grab the girl and comfort her as she ran by, but his arms passed right through her. His eyes widened.

"A ghost?" he asked. Kyo shook his head, knowing nothing about any of what was going on. The ghost girl ran behind a tree to their left and clutched at it, like a kid would do to their parents pants when they were scared. Kyo's attention went back to the girl, who had fallen and was now scrambling up. She had dodged a bite from the beast, but then it had spoken. At the sound of the voice Kyo froze up, just like the girl he was watching.

"What the hell, I can't move?" he shouted out. Yuki ran to him and shook him, but nothing could loosen the stillness in his body. They both winced as they heard the girl scream. They turned to see that the hollow was toying with her now, raking a sharp claw down her back. The little ghost girl cried out from her hiding space.

"No, Hero nii-chan! Help her, please!" she cried, looking over to where Yuki stood still shaking Kyo. Yuki looked at Kyo with large questioning eyes. Kyo looked at him with a what-the-hell-do-you-want-me-to-do-you-retard-i-can't-fucking-move-a-bone-or-muscle-in-my-body-let-alone-take-on-a-fucking-monster look. Yuki sighed and looked around. His gaze rested on a medium sized metal pipe. With great speed he ran over to it and, with even greater strength, picked it up and threw it at the monster. Lucky for the girl he was a good aim. The pipe lodged itself in the things mouth as it had opened it up to eat the girl. It went in deep enough to slash its vocal cords, releasing its hold on the girl. Kyo fell to the ground, seeing as how this meant he was free too. They then proceeded to watch the girl kick ass.

---------------------------------------------

Ai was pissed. Not only had the fucking Hollow make her black sore and bloody, but it had ruined a perfectly good uniform. She didn't give a shit as to where the hell that flying pipe had come from, but she made a mental note to thank the fucking awesome pipe gods when this was all over. She lowered her zanpaku'to as she raced towards the hollow. She shifted her aim, when it tried to move, and sliced off one of its legs.

"Take that you piece of shit!" she shouted at it. It opened its mouth to scream around the pipe that was still lodged in it's throat, but it's voice had been damaged. Taking her chance, Ai rushed in and began to land blow after blow on the hollow, paying it back for the huge gash in her back. The hollow was regretting pissing off the bitch that was kicking it's ass, but then it reached out with its other hand and grabbed her around the waist. It squeezed her, making her drop her zanpaku'to. Ai screamed, but then opened her mouth and bit down on the hollows hand as hard as she could. The hollow screamed silently and dropped her. She landed on one leg; the other knelt down on the ground. She spit and wiped her mouth.

"The hell, that was fucking nasty. I'm gonna need some bleach to clean out my mouth when this is over. Man, ever hear of a fucking shower!' She shouted, as she righted herself and ran to her sword. The hollow lunged at her, but it missed. She grabbed her Zanpaku'to, rolled on her back, and thrust the blade up just as it tried to dive and bite her. The blade pierced the mask and she sighed in relief as the hollow fell apart and disappeared.

"About time." she told herself as she rested, ignoring the throbbing that came from her open back. She sighed again as she pushed herself up.

--------------------------------------------------

Kyo watched as the girl managed to grab her sword and thrust it into the things face, killing it. He couldn't help but feel excited about the whole thing. Yuki watched silently beside him, admiring the way the girl had kept going. Now they both watched as the girl lied there and Kyo heard her say 'about time. The two looked at each other.

"That was amazing." Yuki said. Kyo just nodded and they turned their attention back. The girl had stood up now and repositioned her clothes to cover the gash in her back. She was limping up the hill and the two boys stepped into the shadows, trying not to be seen.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey there girl, I think it's time you went on already." Ai said as she reached the top of the hill. The ghost girl shook her head sadly and looked at the ground.

"But I can't find my brother. He said he'd wait for me." the girl said, breaking into tears. Ai smiled sadly and knelt down in front of the girl. She gave her a quick hug before pulling back.

"Where did you see him last?" Ai asked. The girl looked up with a hopeful expression.

"At home, before the fire." she said. Ai nodded sadly. She knew that the brother must have died to and had already moved on. She put her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"I think your brother might have already went to the soul society. I'm sure he's waiting for you there." she told her reassuringly. The girl look excited.

"Really, do you really think so?" she asked. Ai nodded.

"Yeah, and I think it's about time you went to see him." she said, lifting up her sword. The girl nodded.

"Will you go with me?" she asked. Ai smiled, but shook her head no.

"I have to stay back and help others like you. You know keep them safe from big monsters and all." she said. The girl nodded sadly, but then she smiled.

"Ok, be a hero for me." she said through a giggle. Ai nodded, smiling, and then stamped the butt of her sword on the girls head. The girl glowed and then was on her way. Ai looked up and smiled.

"Good luck." She said. She sighed and looked around. Her eyes caught sight of two boys who were looking directly at her. What were they doing out here this late at night, and why were they staring at her? That's ridiculous; humans couldn't see her, right. She looked again, but they were still watching her. She stood up and turned to walk over to them.

"Hey, you two!" she called out.

---------------------------------------------

_'shit'_ both boys thought as the girl turned to them and called out. Yuki elbowed Kyo in the gut and the two set off running for home.

---------------------------------------------

"Wait, what the hell! Get back here!" Ai shouted as she ran off after the two. She sheathed her zanpaku'to in mid stride, dodging a trashcan that had come out of nowhere.

"I said wait damn it! I just want to talk to you!" she screamed. The boys just seemed to get faster each time she tried to yell at them. She growled and picked up her speed. However, she didn't know this part of the district as well as the two boys and lost them through a maze of back alleys.

"Damn it all!" she shouted as the pain in her back came back to her as she tried to jump onto the roofs. She landed on the ground again, feet lightly touching the pavement. She leaned over her knees and tried to catch her breath. She was certain now that those two had definitely seen her. And if they had been there for a while they had definitely seen what went on.

_'Fuck!'_ her mind screamed as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen now. Great, now she had this shit to deal with.

"I'm so screwed." she told herself as she realized that she now had to report it to Yusei. She sighed and started walking with a big smile on her lips. She had to tell Yusei, but that didn't mean she couldn't visit her favorite fruit related friend on the way.

---------------------------------------------

Kyo and Yuki made it back to their house at record speed. Tohru was waiting for them on the porch, wrapped in a blanket and nearly falling asleep. Shigure was beside her, sipping on a cup of warm tea. They both stared wide eyed as the two teens showed up gasping for breath. Tohru rushed up to both of them.

"You're both all right, I was so worried about you!" She shouted. She hovered over them like a mother hen, while Shigure went inside and brought out two more cups of tea. The two set the teens on the porch and made them take good healthy sips of tea. When they had both calmed down Shigure came into their view.

"So what happened that has both of you so breathless. No, wait, don't tell me you both discovered your passion for each other and had a night full of passion! Oh do tell of you escapades so that I might share them with Aya..." Shigure never got to finish that sentence because both Kyo and Yuki delivered a knockout punch to the perverted dogs face. Tohru just watched on with clueless worry. Yuki turned to her.

"Don't worry miss Honda, we're ok. The stupid cat just wanted a race, so I beat him as per usual." he told her. Part of it was true, he had gotten there faster, seeing as how he had run the quickest from that monster killing girl. Kyo snorted in anger, but didn't say anything. He just stormed off to his room. Tohru nodded, believing the story and saying that she still had some things to do before going to bed. Yuki nodded and excused himself to bed. As he was passing Kyo's door upstairs the cat cursed opened it just enough to talk through the crack.

"If you won the race, that means you were just that scared to come running home." he said, delivering a pride damaging jibe. Yuki sighed in embarrassed defeat as he entered his own room and the two shut their doors at the same time.

---------------------------------------------

For the second time that night Ichigo found himself lying on his bed. He had eaten dinner, taken a second shower after kicking his dad's ass, and finished his homework. He hoped this time he could stay in his comfort zone. However, he was not to be left alone. Ai barged in through the window, tripping over the sill, and landing right on top of him. Since the wind was knocked out of him, he didn't have the air to shout his usual 'what the hell's' he just pushed her off of him and onto the floor. He took a few seconds to gulp in air before turning to glare at the intruder just as Rukia burst into the room. Since Ai's back was to her, she got the first glimpse of the wound on her back.

"What happened to you?" she asked, before Ichigo could even get in the first Hell. Ai shrugged.

"I took on a hollow and it got the better of me for a second, but then I kicked it's ass. Anyway that's not why I'm here..." she said, but never finished. At that moment Yusei's shadow fell over the room for the second time that night.

"You'd better have a good reason for being here then, cause I don't see a purpose." he told her, looking at her with that intense stare that he always had when it came to her shenanigans. Ai nodded and winced as pain coursed through her back.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Rukia said, nodding to Ichigo and Yusei before leaving the room. Ai silently thanked her in her head before turning to the two other shinigami in the room. Yusei was still staring at her hard, but Ichigo was just looking curious. Ai caught Yusei's eyes and he nodded at her.

"Go on." He said. Ai nodded in return and took a deep breath.

"Well, like I said I was fighting a hollow and it kind of froze me somehow. Well it was clawing up my back when this pipe came out of nowhere and lodged in its throat. That was what made me able to move again. Anyway, after I killed it I sent the girl it had been attacking to the soul society, but when I was done I looked around to make sure everything was ok." she said in one long go. She took a breath of air. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Go on." he said, obviously into the story. Rukia reentered the room, shutting and locking the door. A light thump from the other side proved that Ichigo's dad and little sister Yazu were listening in through some cups. Rukia kicked the door and the squeal that followed proved that they had run off scared for their lives. Ai smiled at Rukia and shifted her uniform to show the scratch on her back. Rukia began to disinfect and bandage it. Ichigo growled and Yusei coughed, signaling Ai to go on.

"Oh right, well any then. While I was looking around I saw these two boys. An orange haired boy and a kind of silverish purple haired boy. I just thought they were admiring the scenery at night, but then I realized they were looking right at me." she said. Yusei coughed out in disbelief.

"Impossible, humans can't see shinagami." he said." Ichigo and Rukia nodded their heads. Ai winced as the spray Rukia used stung her back.

"I know, but they saw me. Well I shouted at them so they'd come closer, because I was going to erase their memories, but they ran away. Every time I called out they'd look back to. So I know they saw me." she said, sighing in relief when Rukia finished bandaging her back.

"How can a normal human see you though?" Ichigo asked. Ai looked at Rukia to explain.

"Well some humans do have the ability to sense spiritual pressure. I mean look at Orihime and Chad. They do it just fine, even if they do have some powers of their own." she reasoned. Ai and Yusei nodded and Ichigo mentally slapped himself for not remembering that fact himself. Yusei sighed and put a hand to his head.

"This isn't good. Humans know that we're here. it might cause a problem. I'll have to talk to the next highest ranking shinagami that comes to Karakura and find out what to do about it. Until then we'll just have to go on with our missions. Return to your district and find out if there were any more witnesses. If not make a cover up and report to me." he said. With that he went to the window and jumped out. Ai sighed, pleased that she didn't get any punishment for her lack of efficiency. Ichigo sighed to, that was one less person in his room. Rukia turned to Ai.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" she asked. Ai shook her head.

"No, I've just been sleeping on the roof of this building in my district. No one knows I'm there so I don't need to get a gigai and bother anybody." she said. Rukia blinked.

"But what about personal hygiene?" she asked. Ai just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just go to the river, I'm a shinigami so no one can see me." she said, blushing a bit. Rukia coughed in disbelief. Ichigo blushed at the way that part of the conversation had gone. (aw poor Ichigo doesn't like talking dirty) Then a thought hit him. (must have hurt)

"What do you do about food?" he asked. Ai bit her lip and mumbled something that the other two couldn't hear. She stood up painfully and made her way to the window.

"What was that?" Rukia asked. Ai smiled at them.

"I said I steal what I can. Now bye!" she said before jumping out the window and disappeared. The two stared at the empty spot where she had stood in disbelief. Their friend was a thief. Rukia turned to look at Ichigo.

"That's not common in this world is it?" she asked. Ichigo just threw cone, which had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, at her. He yelled her name and tried to latch onto her chest. Rukia dodged, making him hit the wall, and exited the room and leaving the doll to cry. Ichigo sighed at finally have somewhat peace and quiet. (it's never quiet with cone crying like a baby) With that he flopped on the bed and rolled over on his side. He laid there thinking about how weird this day was and wondering how weird the rest of the week would be. It was with these thoughts that he faded off to sleep with.

**End Chapter 1**

---------------------------------------------

Me: So what do you think so far?

Yuki: That was actually decent in a disturbing kind of way...

Me: What do you mean?

Yuki: You made me explore with Kyo for Christ's sake, I mean come on that stupid cat? I'd rather have a horny black Haru!

Me: That could be arranged.....

Horny Black Haru: S'up.....

Yuki: O.O; Oh shit! (runs)

Horny Black Haru: Yuki Baby, come to daddy!(chases Yuki)

Me: (pulls out radio and starts playing 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' by Big-n-Rich)Mahwah!

Kyo: O.O; I think it was totally fucking kick ass and nothing beats it ever!

Me: Good Kitty! (gives Kyo catnip)

Kyo: O.O (wanders off all spacey and drug like while rubbing against stuff)

Me: (looks down at candy in other hand) Oops, I meant to give him this...

Momiji: (poofs outta nowhere naked) I'll take it, I'll take it!

Ichigo: Put some fucking clothes on! (is blushing and covering eyes)

Me: Aw, is Ichi-kun shy about these things?

Ichigo: Fuck off!

Everyone: (Gasps)

Me: Oh but Ichigo you do it so much better (smiles Sweetly)

Ichigo: Oh Shit!

Renji: It was nice knowing you dude....

Uryu, chad, Orihime, Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure: (nod)

Me: (throws Ichigo into a closet with a horny grimmjow and Shinji)

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: -.-;

Me: Ok then so I promised a little explanation at the end so here they are even though they're not that great but any who......

**Explanations:**

1st + = It's always been said that animals have a much better sixth sense than humans. So I figured that since the Sohmas are cursed with animals that they should have a better sixth sense as well. This explains the shiver.

2nd + =It was stated in the manga, and possibly the anime, that hollows seemed to keep attacking Karakura Town extensively. So I figured they'd place more than just one afro headed shinigami to take care of it

3rd + =All the added shinigami are positioned in towns and areas that border Karakura Town. They're not really in Karakura. Each area is drawn like a puzzle, to border each other and Karakura town.. These are called areas, or districts

4th + = For some reason, which I will explain in another chapter, Ai can walk through people and things, unlike other shinigami. This has something to do with her passing to the Soul Society, but you'll find that out in another chapter.

5th + =Cat's have excellent hearing, but I guess other animals can too. I just wanted Kyo to have Kyo be the one that knows a little bit more than Yuki.

Me: So did you get it?

Uryu: I don't think anyone could get that....or you for that matter...

Me: Do you wanna go in the closet?

Uryu: (gulps) no....

Me: Then behave...

Uryu: Ok......(whimpers as he runs off to hide behind Orihime and Rukia)

Me: -.-; ok well that's it for now guys.....see ya in chapter 2

Momiji: Please rate and review to save Yuki from Haru! Oh and give me Candy Please?

Hanataro: Oh and save Ichigo from that closet please! a little power pill wouldn't be so bad either.....

Me: ok, no more begging now goodbye and good night!


End file.
